


I'm Here For You, Always & Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comes home to Steve after his brother's funeral, What happens when they got together?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I'm Here For You, Always & Forever:

*Summary: Danny comes home to Steve after his brother's funeral, What happens when they got together?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams waz glad to be home after an exhaustive couple of a days in New Jersey, He felt completely drained after he buried his brother, & had a funeral for him. The Blond was missing him like terrible, & the case was reminding him, that Matt wasn't there anymore, & he felt responsible, & guilty about it. Even though, His ohana told him that it wasn't his fault.

Meanwhile, His partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, was getting everything ready for his blond's homecoming. He knew that Danny wouldn't be in the mood to do something, So, He decided to make a special night happen at home. The Five-O Commander would do anything, just to see him happy, & not be sad anymore. All the arrangements were done, & he relaxed, til the shorter man comes home.

When Danny came in, He found the setting was very relaxing, & romantic, He felt like Steve just wanted him to relax, & not worry about it. They hugged, & kissed after being separate for a couple of days. "Babe, Thank you for this, It's just exactly what I needed", They shared another kiss, & the former seal leads him in, where he sets everything up. They had a wonderful dinner, & just catch each other up, & made small talk.

"I just want to let you know that you that I’m here for you, Always, & Forever, You can trust me, Let it go with me, Cry with me, Just be yourself with me, Got it ?”, He nodded, as he got emotional, & said, “I love you”, “I love you too”, as they went on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
